Dual life of Lincoln Loud
by Bastard Badger
Summary: In the Loud house, privacy is quite a rare commodity. The Loud sisters think they know everything about their brother, an incorrect statement as they find that their brother is living a whole other life and its a lot different than they think. This is the Dual Life of Lincoln Loud


The Dual Life of Lincoln Loud

* * *

The sun was sweltering as a heatwave hit the small suburb of royal woods, normally Lincoln would be lounging about in his underwear with a comic book in one hand and a soda in the other. But he had somewhere to be, somebody to see.

Unfortunately for Lincoln, this was an encounter that the boy wanted to keep secret. It wasn't often the boy lied to his family, a small skill he'd perfected over time. He explained that he was going to the arcade, that he was meeting up with Clyde for a round of games and pizza.

The truth isn't much too far off, he is going to meet but not for pizza and games.

Lincoln made a concerted effort to get his family to let him walk there, not wanting his family to learn his secret.

Lincoln made his trek out in the sweltering heat, heading in the direction of his best friend's home. He'd known Clyde for years, since they were both in kindergarten. He is Lincoln's best friend, as well as something else. A fact only known by a few people, only those privy to Lincoln's secret known the true relationship of the two boys

He arrived at the one-story home of his best friend, carefully looking around to make sure he isn't being followed by his nosy sisters. Not that he thought that any of them suspect, but you can never be too careful. He knocked on the door, patiently waiting somebody to answer.

Using the wait, Lincoln changed his outfit. Gone was his standard blue pants, instead opting for a cute blue skirt. He pulls a black leather choke necklace to cover his Adams apple, letting his now long hair hide it. He was glad that his parents hadn't been able to have his hair cut, also with him hide the scissors it was easier to let him grow it out.

Lincoln Loud had transformed into his alter ego, Linka Loud

"Oh, Linka. It's good to see you again my dear" Harold McBride said upon answering the door, quickly letting the boy turned girl into the house.

"Thanks Mr McBride" Linka said, smiling warmly at the man

"Clyde's in his room, getting ready for your date" The man teased, letting out a chuckle

Linka moved down the hallway, gently knocking on her boyfriend's door. A loud crash was heard from behind the door, the door opening to reveal Clyde's smiling face. The boy nervously chuckles, despite knowing Lincoln and knowing about Lincoln's alter ego for a while.

"Y… You made it, You're early… I'm not quite ready…I…" Clyde stammered before being cut off by Linka

"Calm down Clyde, this isn't a date. You don't need to be nervous" Linka assured him, gently rubbing his back.

"You're right, thanks. What would I do without you?" Clyde said with a chuckle

Linka chuckled, shaking her head in laughter. She turned to look at the boy, gently pressing her lips to his. This caught him off guard, the boy almost seizing upon being kissed. This didn't last long, when he began to relax

They kissed for a few moments before Clyde pulled away, his nose bleeding slightly. The white hair teen chuckled, pulling out a handkerchief from a pocket. She handed it to him to help stop the bleeding, smiling at her boyfriend

"So, you're working today?" Clyde asked as the cleans the blood from his nose

"Yeah, Mr Fukinoshi is offering to pay me double to come in on my day off" Linka said, sitting on his bed "He said you're always welcome to come hangout. He seems to like you"

"He is a very nice man… How long do you think you'll be working there?" Clyde asked, somewhat uncomfortably

"I nearly have enough money for Luna's birthday gift, I'm only about $100 short of my goal" Linka replied, looking her boyfriend in the eye "Does my job bother you Clyde?"

"N…No of course not" He lied, giving her a crooked smile

"Clyde, please be honest" Linka said, knowing when her boyfriend is lying

"Ok, it bothers me a little. I love you and the costume. But I don't like the way some men ogle you, it's creepy. I know Mr Fukinoshi would never let anything happen to you, but it still makes me uncomfortable"

"I understand how you feel Clyde, it creeps me out at times as well. But rest assured that nothing will happen. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get changed for work" Linka said, getting up from her seat.

She opened the closet, pulling out a black garment bag. She giggled as she saw how red it seemed to make Clyde, the African American boy turning a tomato red when he blushes. She moves out of the room, commandeering the decently sized bathroom.

Linka stepped out, now dressed in her maid costume. She looked at herself in the mirror, glad that puberty hadn't quite hit yet. She twirled in place, giving a warm smile to the mirror. As she turns, she spotted Clyde's dad Howard McBride

"Good Morning Mr. McBride" She said, giving the man a formal curtsey

"Oh, Good Morning Linka and you can just call me Howard. Are you working today?" He asks, noting the maid costume

"I am, but Clyde and I might go see a movie and have lunch after my shift" She replied

"Aww, you two are so cute" The older male gushed "Did you b…Two need a ride"

Linka nodded, ignoring the man's almost slip up. She thanked him, going to offer him money for going out of his way to drive them. The man refused her, stating that he was happy to do it while muttering something about angel food cake.

The drive was fairly tame, the two McBride sang along with radio to some pop song that was quite popular. The loud girl tried not to giggle at their antics, grooving a little to the song. They pulled up to a small building, the sign out front said Fukinoshi Maid Café.

Linka and Clyde hopped out of the car, thanking the Clyde's Dad for the ride. After telling them to call him if they need a ride, he left. The duo entered the café, instantly being greeted by the own, Mr Fukinoshi

"Itadakimasu" The Japanese man said cheerfully, despite seeing it was just Linka and Clyde

"Ohayōgozaimasu. Watashi wa shifuto no tame ni koko ni imasu." Linka replied in Japanese

"You're Japanese is getting very good Linka-Chan" He said kindly, acting more like a friend than a boss

Linka donned her apron, clocking in to start her shift. Clyde took a seat at a near by table, his back facing the door. All was peaceful, until the shop bell rings, and a group of women enter. Linka turns to greet, speaking before looking .

"Welcome to the Fukinoshi Café, please take a s…..seat" She said, her voice trailing off as she sees who she is talking to. Standing before her… are her sisters

"Lincoln?" Said a voice as panic set in and Linka's vision went dark.

* * *

**_A/N – Hey guys, Badger here with yet another Loud house story. You guys sick of me yet… yeah probably. I had an idea and wanted to do something a little different, hope it turned out ok. I recently saw one of these cute maid cafes, never visited one but they look adorable and wanted to include it in a story._**

**_This is obviously T rated and will feature obvious gay themes, as well as crossdressing and maybe transsexuality. Depending on how this story is received, as I know that Tamashi received some criticism for writing a trans story._**

**_As usual, you can leave your comments, question or criticism in a review or PM and I will address in the next chapter. So don't be afraid to tell me what you all think, I'm not gonna be mean or anything._**

**_I hope you enjoyed this story and want me to continue it in the future. I'll leave it up to you guys_**

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter, TTFN, Ta Ta for now folks._**


End file.
